


Justice Girl

by SparklyAxolotl



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Akumatized Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Gen, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:35:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25582201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SparklyAxolotl/pseuds/SparklyAxolotl
Summary: Instead of waiting a day to get his first akuma, Hawk Moth decides to act the moment he transformed for the first time, and his first Akuma was a girl who feared her first day at school...
Comments: 9
Kudos: 73





	Justice Girl

“Many centuries ago, magic jewels bestowing extraordinary powers were created. These were... the Miraculous. Throughout history, heroes have used these jewels for the good of the human race. Two of these Miraculous are more powerful than the others; the earrings of the Ladybug, which provide the power of creation; and the ring of the Black Cat, which grants the power of destruction. According to legend, whoever controls both these jewels at the same time, will achieve absolute power.” The little butterly like creature know as Nooroo narrated, finishing in a sad tone. Remembering the other Kwamis always made him felt nostalgic, and sad at the idea that he might never see them ever again.

“I want that absolute power, Nooroo” replied the man, his now owner and holder. “I must have those Miraculous!”

“But nobody knows where these Miraculous are! It would be an incredible contrived coincidence if they are even in the same continent we are now!”

“I found you though, my little Nooroo.”

“Yes, in _Tibet._ We’re like a million kilometers away from that! Seriously there’s a fat chance you’ll…”

“ Your Miraculous... remind me of its powers again.”

“The Moth Brooch allows you to give someone their own superpowers and to make that person your devoted follower!”

“And when it comes to luring superheroes, what could be better than creating supervillains?”

“But master, the Miraculous are not meant to be used for evil purposes! Wouldn’t it be way easier if you use my powers to make a super hero healer to cure your wife from her Soap Opera Coma?”

“…. Where is the fun in that? I must have this absolute power! Your Miraculous is in my control! I am your master now, and you must obey me.”

“Aw, fuck… I mean, Yes, master” nodded Nooroo sadly, aware that he had landed on the hands of a drama queen supervillain. He even thought his wife was just an excuse for his super villain agenda. He saw how he put on the brooch, and wished if the man would have been as enthusiastic if his Miraculous had been a hair accessory or something more girly.

“Nooroo, dark wings! Rise!” Nooroo went inside the brooch and Gabriel Abigail Agreste grew a foot taller, using the magic to transform himself. Apparently he had height issues. And a fetish for Luchador masks. “From this day on, I shall be known as... Hawk Moth!” he claimed, and then laughed evilly, despite being alone in the hideout. He made a mental note to tell Nathalie how well his first transformation had gone.

-

“Master, Master!” The little turtle like creature known as Wayzz woke up from a nap and immediately panicked through his holder and current Guardian of the Miraculous Box of Creation and Destruction massage shop. Unfortunately, his master was with a client, and he almost got caught.

“Uh… Master, master... chanting, it's all part of the treatment. Master, master... “ He made the customer stand up and pushed him out the door rather quickly. Thank goodness he gave his massages to fully clothed people or that might have been awkward. “Thank you for coming, see you again next week!”

“Master, the Moth Miraculous, I felt its aura.”

“Damn, I forgot to charge him… Wait, what? I thought it had been lost forever!”

“You mean, you lost it forverer”

“Same difference. How did you feel it anyway?”

“Uh… But Master, it's a negative aura. I fear it may have gotten into the hands of a dark power!”

“You and your overdramatic ass… Someone probably found it at a flea market or something… either way, we must find Nooroo and his Miraculous. If it has gotten into the wrong hands, there's no telling what evil will come upon the world!” Master Fu raises his arm, in which Wayzz Miraculous rests. “Time to transform! Wayzz... “

“… I’ll bring your medicine”

“ I'm only 186! But you're right, Wayzz. I can no longer do it alone. We'll need some help.!”

Fu opens the gramophone, revealing the Miraculous chest box

-

An alarm is off. The owner of said alarm hasn’t even made an attempt to turn it off. Typical teenager.

“Marinette!” yelled the teenager’s mom from downstairs. “Your alarm's been going off for fifteen minutes! You're going to be late for your first day back at school!”

Marinette Dupain-Cheng, a normal life with a normal life, crawled out of underneath her bed covers, still half asleep. “Got it, Mom!” She turned the alarm off and went to prepare for class.

During her routine, she couldn’t help but get a bad feeling overall. She would return to class this morning, after an uneventful break. Uneventful, boring, friendless break. It’s not that she didn’t try, but with Chloe Bourgeois as a classmate, the bitchiest bitch that has ever lived, and herself as a constant target of her bullying, it was rather hard to stand up to her, not to mention everyone else just looked away, afraid what would she do if they ever dared to show kindness to her. She sighed, and hoped against hope that Chloe wouldn’t be her classmate this year.

-

Hawk Moth feels it, for the first time, someone else’s feelings. He had to compose himself at first to remember those are NOT his own feelings… Such strong feelings... the anxiety… the fear… the outright despair of a teenage girl who doesn’t want to go to school today. Somewhat cliché, he thinks, but beggars can’t be choosers, and once he focus on someone, as Nooroo explained, he can’t track anyone else.

He digs in the feelings. The more he does it, the less foreign it feels, the clearer he gets what’s the girl is feeling... what _he_ is feeling. Another girl bullies her, and the teachers don’t do anything. She also doesn’t have any friends, not for lack of trying, but from fear of retaliation of the other mean girl… Even he starts to feel bad for the poor girl. But if everything goes according to his plan, this girl will get sweet revenge on the Mean Girl, and he will get the Miraculous… or at least confirm if they are somewhere nearby after all.

“Fly my little Akuma, and evilize her!”

-

Marinette was ready for the day. Or as ready as she could be, anyway. She sighed again.

“Coming!” she announced herself, walking down the stairs to the family kitchen, where her mom was waiting for her. “I bet you anything Chloe will be in my class again.”

“Four years in a row, is that possible?”

“Definitely. Lucky me!”

“Oh, don't say that! It's the start of a new year. I'm sure everything will be just fine!”

Marinette smiled and nodded, trying to put on a brave face for her mom, and setting down the cereal. Several things are knocked over, spilling and falling to the floor. She groans.

After cleaning up and finally getting breakfast, both of them go downstairs, where the family business is located, a bakery. They find Tom, Marinette’s dad, singing while preparing a box of macaroons.

“Dad, these are so awesome!”

“Glad you like them.”

“Thank you Dad, my class will love them! You're the best!”

“We're the best, thanks to your amazing designs.”

Marinette hugged her dad, dropping the box. Fortunately, he caught it on his terribly huge foot and gives it back to her

“Thanks.” Marinette gets her backpack from her mom and with the box of macaroons, she says goodbye.

Marinette then tried to cross the street, but a car passes by and prevents her from it. She remembers her bad luck… and the possibility that Chloe will be her classmate and make her year miserable. _Again_.

Without paying attention to it, a little butterfly got inside her purse. OR rather, the butterfly fused with her purse, turning it a dark purple color, and made it look more like it was made of shadows.

“Hello, I am Hawk Moth” said the villain after his Akuma flied into Marinette’s purse. “You have suffered enough at the hands of that bully girl. You have suffered because no one had come to your rescue, not your classmates, not your teacher, not even your parents. But you’re not alone anymore, I offer you my powers. I offer you to make Justice for yourself, and to help everyone else, so no one has to felt like you did. Do you accept?”

Marinette dropped the box of macaroons, and didn’t notice an old man on the other side of the street clearly panicking when he saw her saying “I accept”

And she transformed. Marinette Dupain-Cheng was no longer, replaced by… a super hero. Justice Girl was her name now, her normal clothes replaced by a (somewhat tacky) super hero costume. She was wearing a domino mask that was supposed to hide her identity, although a lot of people just saw her transform in the creepiest of ways.

She then smiled, and went flying to the school (Which people later thought it was hella dramatic of her, as the school was basically in front of them).

She was sure she could find Chloe

She was sure she could make Chloe _pay._

-

“Nino, Why don't you have a seat in the front row this year?”

Miss Bustier, the kind and kind of pushover teacher asked a boy hanging in the back row, minding his own business. Without saying a word, the boy complied and took a seat at the front.

“You better treat Adrien right, Lahiffe” he heard someone said to him. He looked at the girl, who took a seat in the bench behind him. Chloe Bourgeois, resident Queen Bitch. He didn’t like her, but also didn’t want to get on her bad side, as he knew that would be trouble.

“Who?”

Chloe looked at him in disbelief, and let out a haughty laugh. Her sidekick, Sabrina, who was sitting beside her, followed her example.

“Can you believe he doesn't know who Adrien is? What rock have you been living under?”

“He's only a famous model” replied Sabrina, just as haughty as Chloe.

“And I am his best friend. He adores me.”

If this Adrien was Chloe’s friend, Nino could help but hate his guts, and dread to be his benchmate for the rest of the year.

“Has everyone found a seat?” asked the teacher, ignoring Chloe’s bitchiness despite it happening literally in front of her. “For those of you who don't yet know me, I'm Miss Bustier. I'll be your teacher this year.”

“Ugh, he should have been here by now.”

No one seemed to notice that Marinette hadn’t arrived yet either. The door suddenly opened, kicked by Justice Girl. She got inside the classroom and smiled in a creepy way.

“Oh, but I am here!” she smiled. Everyone looked at her, first in shock at the door being kicked, then in confusion. None of them seemed to realize she was Marinette, even if all she had was different clothes and a mask.

“Excuse me miss” Miss Bustier tried to confront her. “I think you have the wrong classroom”

“No, I’m exactly where I’m supposed to be” she looked at the whole classroom, and immediately noticed that Chloe wasn’t in her regular seat, but instead had decided to take a claim on her. “I have come to make her pay for her crimes.” She said, pointing an accusatory finger at Chloe.

“And who are you supposed to be?” Asked Alya, the only one who wasn’t as confused (and afraid) as the rest of the class.

“I’m Justice Girl”

-

Outside the school, Adrien Abigail Agreste, Teen Model, was having his own battle.

“Adrien, please reconsider! You know what your father wants!” asked a very worried woman, his father personal assistant that also took care of Adrien’s schedule.

“Sucks to be him then, this is what I wanna do!” He said, running to the school’s entrance. He knew he would be in trouble the second his father learned that he was attending public school, but he also knew that it would look very bad if he pulled him from school after being seen by everyone there. Not to mention the temper tantrum Chloe, his childhood friend would throw.

Luckily for him, Chloe had already told him his classroom and schedule, and how to get here.

He had seen a lot of anime and manga and movies and obviously he didn’t expected them to burst into song (Although he hoped so with all his heart, brain, kidneys and assorted internal organs).

“Sorry I’m late I…” he said after entering the classroom.

He wasn’t prepared for this.

All his classmates were in the back, he could only see a couple of guys and a tiny pink haired girl. Everyone else was trying to hide behind them. On the front, what he supposed was their teacher had her hands on her head, as if she had a migraine.. He took a second to notice, but recoiled when he noticed that her eyes were wide open, but she was no pupils. Her eyes were a deep purple, and in one of her wrists, she was wearing a bracelet, which gave him a bad vibe. In front of him, three girls stood. Chloe was behind a girl with glasses that he didn’t know, and another girl was in front of them, looking like she just came from an anime convention.

He was pretty sure there were no anime conventions, otherwise he would have gone (Disguised, of course.).

He then noticed the anime girl was floating a few inches above the ground.

“I don’t care that you fancy yourself a super hero” said the girl with glasses. Adrien assumed she was protecting Chloe. Or knowing Chloe, she was being used as a human shield. Probably a bit of both. “This is wrong!”

“You must be new here.” The hero said, looking at the girl with glasses. “She’s a criminal. A _Bully_.”

“Name’s Alya, nice to meet you”

“Likewise”

“Still, Superheroes shouldn’t be jury, judge and executioner”

“This girl’s father is the mayor of Paris. She has everyone wrapped around her little finger. Students fear her. Teachers can’t do anything about her. Believe me; I’m doing everyone a favor.”

“Have you seen _everyone_?” said Alya, gesturing to her new classmates, who were still cowering. “ _IF_ she’s a bully, you’re no better than her”

Justice Girl looked at the others… sad?

“And look what you did to our teacher! Did she deserve that too?”

Justice Girl looked at Miss Bustier. Unlike with her classmates, she just cocked her head, almost in confusion.

“Actually, my power makes people feel how their crimes have made other people feel. This teacher’s inaction hasn’t made anyone any favors.”

“SHUT UP! She’s the best teacher ever!”

Justice Girl looked surprised. It had been Chloe who talked. And it sounded sincere. She smirked. Of course Chloe would like the teacher who gave her free rein. Of course Chloe would like the teacher who allowed her to bully and mistreat and make everyone miserable without any sort of punishment.

“We all hurt other people, even when we don’t mean to. You are hurting all of us” said Adrien finally. Justice Girl turned around to see the newcomer.

“Adrikins!” yelled Chloe, still behind Alya. “Don’t get any closer, she’s crazy!”

“Another new one? Beware of Chloe. She’s the worst.”

“AM NOT!”

“I know Chloe can be a handful…”

“Hey!”

“But she has a good heart!”

Justice Girl laughed.

“You don’t know her at all.” She said to Adrien, matter-of-factly. She then faced Alya again. “And why are you protecting her? You don’t even know her!”

“All that is necessary for the triumph of evil is that good people do nothing” said Alya solemnly. Justice Girl raised an eyebrow. “Well, girl, you are literally terrorizing a bunch of teens, ergo, you’re evil, and I like to think I am good, so I can’t let you get away with this.”

Justice Girl raised her arm, giving Alya and the rest a start. Adrien bravely jumped in front of them (Later, people would point out that it would have been easier to tackle Justice Girl instead of trying to perform a heroic sacrifice).

Justice Girl recalled the bracelet on Miss Bustier. It went inside the bag on her hip.

“You have given me a lot to think about, Alya. I applaud and respect your conviction, even if I don’t agree with it.”

She bowed to Alya, who awkwardly bowed back.

“You too Adrikins, but don’t go performing heroic sacrifices for others… especially when they’re no necessary.”

“Duly noted” replied Adrien from the ground, were he landed face flat.

She floated higher in the air, and went out through the window, shattering it.

“… Why she didn’t use the door?”

-

“Justice Girl” She could hear Hawk Moth on her head, just like before. “What are you doing? You’re supposed to…”

The girl in question was helping an elderly woman cross the street, carrying her groceries. After reaching her house, the old lady gave her a croissant. It was good.

“I’m doing some hero-ing” she said, and then she spotted a kitty stuck in a tree, and went to rescue it.

“That’s not… WHY aren’t you attacking that mean girl?”

“Because I would be a villain if I attacked her unprovoked” Replied the girl, while helping a man change his flat tire.

“What”

“Don’t worry, she will attack me sooner than later… but not like this”

She went to the school again, and entered through an open window in the locker room. She tapped her hip bag that had become her purse, and all the energy of the transformation went inside it. She was Marinette again.

“What… How did you…?”

“You made me a super hero, didn’t you?” she said, walking out of the locker room. “And super heroes have secret identities”

Hawk Moth was annoyed. He detrasnformed and looked at his Kwami. As long as this girl held his akuma, he wouldn’t be able to create another one.

All his plans _ruined_ , before they even started, all because he decided to use his powers in a girl who wanted Justice.

-


End file.
